


Walk a Mile

by EstelleDusk, TheInfamousThief



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Trans Male Character, trans charachter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousThief/pseuds/TheInfamousThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that Kimiko knew about. She knew how to hack into the school's computers, the latest fashion trends in almost all four corners of the world, and that she was definitely better off being single for the time being.</p><p>But what she didn't know was that her father had remarried. Not only had he remarried, but he just so happened to marry the mother of the most pompous and egotistical asshole she has ever had the displeasure of meeting.</p><p>Chase young.</p><p>(these are drabbles based off of a Step sibling AU series I have with a friend on Tumblr. un-beta'd so far)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His space, was occupied. Everywhere he looked, she was there. Going down stairs from his room to get a glass of water, she was there; getting up in the morning to take a shower, she was there, already using it, for Christ's sake, he swore she was teleporting to the exact place he was going to be, just to bug the shit out of him!

And right now she was doing a sublime job!

Kimiko grinned wickedly, Chase's cellphone in hand, as she stood on the opposite side of the couch from Chase, already cracking his password and scrolling through his texts. “Who’s Spicer?” She questioned, glancing up at Chase whom was now fuming, hands fisted at his side.

“Kimiko, hand it over.” He growled. Gold eyes boring into blue as they both stood there, neither of them moving an inch, waiting on baited breath to see who would make the first move.

It was Kimiko who opened her mouth first. “Are you two dati-” 

And that was it, all bets were off. With a flash, Chase launched himself over the couch, and at Kimiko, who gave a surprised squeak and took off. “So you are!” She called over her shoulder, looking back at the older boy, the wicked grin never leaving.

“Silence!” He called back, chasing her around the corner, nearly slipping on the rug his mother had deemed as necessary to place in the middle of their hard wood floor.

“Silence? Seriously? Who talks like that anymore?” Kimiko said as she ducked under the table, quickly making her way into the kitchen, where she ran into Chase’s mother, almost dropping Chase's phone in the process.

“Oh? Kimiko? Is everything ok?” She said sweetly, looking down at the girl, who flashed a fake grin and gave a nod.

“Oh! Yes, Mrs. Young, everything is fi-"

“I’m going to end you.” She was cut off by Chase's outburst as he came barreling after her. Though he tried to halt himself immediately as he saw his mother, almost crashing into them both as he tried so desperately to stop. “Mother, I didn’t expect you home till later.” He said, stopping next to Kimiko, watching as his mother gave them both a skeptic look.

“I got off early, tell me, what’s gotten you both so worked up?” She asked, looking between the two again, then down at Kimiko’s hand. “Is that Zhen's phone?” She asked, only earning a hesitant nod from Kimiko, who offered it to her, much to Chase’s dismay.

“Really? And here I thought you two were getting on so well.” She said brows furrowed as she looked down at her son's phone. 

“I’m disappointed in you both.” She said, tone distracted as she looked Chase's texts. 

“Zhen, who is Spicer?”

Kimiko’s grin grew wider as Chase felt himself pale.

She was dead.


	2. What did you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase keeps a few secrets from everyone that doesn't live with him, and the school is convinced the step-siblings have a different kind of relationship since their last names were kept different.

“Why Chase? Why should I listen to you?! You are so secretive and easy to annoy that I can’t tell if your posture is naturally straight or if it's that rod that’s rammed up your ass!” Kimiko growled, her chest heaving up and down in anger, a small crowd forming around them.

“Ooo! lovers spat!” One of the boys cooed, jumping back as Kimiko whirled back on him, eyes set in a fierce glare causing the poor boy to back up.

“For the last time! We. Are. Not. Dating. We're step-siblings! How many more times do I have to say that! Besides! He is in so deep with Jack that even if we weren't in this situation, I wouldn't have a chance under the sun!”

And then everything was silent. And Kimiko blinked. Oh… oh no, she didn’t mean to give that away. With a small gulp, she turned to face her step-brother, who was glaring at her with narrowed eyes, arms crossed over his chest, posture still ridged. Jack, on the other hand, let out a nervous cough, stepping away from the crowd, managing to avoid most of their stares. There was no way he was going to be around for this when shit hits the fan.

“My, aren't we chatty today.” Chase said flatly, arms still crossed protectively over his chest, watching as Kimiko gulped. 

“Its impolite to start rumors, you know.” He then said, eyes moving away from her to examine his nails, faking disinterest while they were in public. He lived with her. He could bid his time.

Though Kimiko, oh Kimiko, was now livid. Her fist clenched at her side as she watched the man before him dismiss her like she was a child. Like the issue at hand was useless. And that broke the flood gates she had carefully crafted to keep her temper in check. “Unbelievable! Look at you!”

She seethed pointing a finger at the man before her, brows knitted together as he tone took on a harsh quality. “What on _earth_ gives you the right to act so high and mighty? You are rude, and cold, and hell, you can even look at your own reflection without being disgusted!” 

_Oh..._

Oh, and there it was the one thing she never meant to poke fun at, the one thing she knew would tear him down in seconds. And maybe... maybe that's why she said it? To see that smug look be wiped off his face? To see him shocked and stunned, like he was right now, to see the look of hurt move over his features before replaced with his normal impassive mask.

It wasn’t... it wasn’t as satisfying as she thought it would be.

“C-chase I-”

He put his hand up, instantly quieting her. “You have said _enough _. I’ll see you at home, perhaps.”__

And with that cold dismissal he was gone, walking past a very shocked looking Spicer, who turned to shot the girl a glare before trailing after his boyfriend, making sure to keep his distance till he was sure the other was ready to speak.

Kimiko, on the other hand, cleared her throat, turning to face her friends who were staring at her with a look of disbelief. All was quiet, until Raimundo let out a low whistle, hands jammed in his hoodie pocket.

“Wow Kim. Harsh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These really aren't in any order


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's singing?

At first... she thought she was hearing things.

Blue eyes blinked as she pulled her phone back, ear tilted upwards to make sure that what she was hearing, was, well, something. ”Is someone singing?” Kimiko said outloud as she threw her legs over the side of her bed, padding over to her door to quietly open it.

That was most definitely singing... And most defiantly not her song choice. Wrinkling her nose she advanced forward going through the people that could possibly be home. It certainly wasn’t papa, He was off at another big meeting with toy executives in another country. And Mrs. Young was off doing…well whatever it was Mrs. Young did. So really that only left Chase.

With a wicked grin, and the camera option on her phone ready she quietly made her way downstairs toward the singing, stopping just shy of the kitchen door where it was the strongest. Ohhh god this was going to be great! Finally some actual, real, non-life destroying dirt she had on her older step sibling.

With that, she tapped the record button and quietly ventured into the kitchen, ducking and rolling behind the island in the middle of the room. Peeking the camera around to catch chase in the act.

_God_ was his singing awful. He missed words in certain parts of the song, he would get quiet then loud, and his accent, that he was so good at hiding, slipped through on certain words. She watched through the camera as he continued to sing while washing the dishes. This whole experience was… was otherworldly to her. She had this image in her head, that her step-brother was a tall (metaphorically) imposing force who sneered at the thought of emotion, and turned the cold shoulder on expressions, and what she was witnessing just made him all too… _too human_. With a frown, she looked at the camera, noting the absolutely at peace look Chase had on his face, a look that she couldn’t recall ever seeing.

Still frowning, she moved back, quietly resting her back on the counter island, looking down at the video at hand, and deleting it. God, that was the last time she was going to miss out on something as juicy as that. With a groan, she hit her head against the island and froze when she noticed the singing had stopped.

“Who is there?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time Kimiko had actually seen Chase and Jack act like an actual couple.

Kimiko would have to say that this was the first time that she has ever seen Chase and Jack act like an actual couple. Half the time the other just though it was a front, that they were just saying that they were together without well, being together. But after what she had just seen, that theory was proven wrong.

It was late at night. The air hot and muggy causing Kimiko to wake up every hour on the dot. With a groan she cracked an eye open blowing a piece of long dark hair out of her eyes. This was absolutely pointless she. Turned left, her sweat soaked skin stuck to the sheets, she turned to the right, and the blanket would tangle around her feet. And she has flipped the pillow over so many times that both sides were horrendously warm.

“Ugh I can’t handle this.” She whispered as she pushed herself up, throwing the blanket off and making a b- line to the stair case.” You would think with how much money Mrs. Young and Papa make they would invest in a little air condition.” She grumbled unhappily making it to the end of the stairs, though freezing when she heard something shuffle about in the next room. 

Brows furrowed because she believed to be home alone for the night she slowly maneuvered her way from the stair case, carefully peering around the wall to get a better look at this possible intruder. And was caught off guard by the sight she saw.

Chase and Jack had taken up the entire living room floor, blankets and pillows tossed here and there, making a small nest around the two, Jack’s lap top laid on the floor while Jack sat in front of it, Chase was behind Jack, arms wrapped loosely about the others waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Jack let out an awful groan, causing Chase to crack one eye open, giving his boyfriend a semi irritated look. Jack has turned his head away from the screen his face set in a stony expression watching as Chase sleepily lifted his chin off the Albinos shoulder.

“I hate people.” Jack dead panned, listening to Chase snort, absentmindedly blowing apiece of long dark hair out of his eyes. “I do too.” Chase said flatly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and for those who knew Chase it really was. “Then lets’ hate them together, what do you say babe?” Jack asked waggling his eyebrows slightly, only to earn a small groan from chase who leaned forward, pressing a rather sleepy kiss to the goths mouth before resting his chin back on his shoulder.” I suppose that…could be managed.” Chase mumbled sleepily only to earn a snort form Jack.” Oh it could, could it?”

“Don’t push it Spicer.”

Kimiko blinked coming back to planet earth when she heard Jacks obnoxious laugh cut through the air. Suddenly feeling as though she had just seen something very privet she ducked back behind the wall, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Well…that. That defiantly got rid of the notion that those two were just saying they were dating for the hell of it

“I didn’t know we had an audience.” The tens whisper that appeared right next to her caused her to jump, barley containing a squeak as she whipped to her side to see Chase, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.” Pleas. Do tell me as to why you were spying.” He said crisply, watching as Kimiko gulped.” I..I heard someone.” She whispered back, looking the other in the eye now that her nerves have calmed.” Because you know it’s the logical response to go and see what is causing a ruckus down stairs when you are supposed to be home alone!” She snapped eyes narrowing as well.

“Now, whatever gave you that assumption?” Chase asked coolly, dark brow raised in question as Kimiko took in a breath threw her nose.” Since I have been home alone for the past three nights, I don’t know what you are doing but this could have been avoided if you just went “ Oh, Kimiko Jack and I are staying at the house to night, So don’t freak out if you hear someone in the Living room.” She grumbled watching as Chase rose a hand.” Keep your voice down. It’s late. And I’m not going to argue with you over this. Just. Don’t. Do. It .Again.” He said tensely, before turning around making to walk back to Jack when Kimiko grabbed his wrist, causing him to look over at her, a look of utter annoyance blossoming a crossed his features.

“Wait…just..just answer me this. You act like he is the most annoying thing to grace your mightier than though presents, you are hardly seen with him at school, and quite frankly you are an all-around ass to him. Why do you keep him around?”

Chase paused at that, tugging his arm free from the other, face set in a Stoney expression as he spoke.” He makes me laugh.” And with that he turned around, hair wiping Kimiko in the face as he departed, causing her to growl.

“Must be a pretty damn nice laugh if he puts up with you.” She grumbled storming off into the kitchen. Though the anger defused once she was alone. She may not like Chase, or Jack, in fact she may find them to be the most insufferable people on the planet. But..she was happy that even though they couldn’t be more opposite, the biggest pair of clashing personalities she has ever seen. That they made one another happy. So with that she got a glass of water, quietly made her way upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. Ready to fall back asleep despite the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys!..i feel as though Kimiko dose a lot of slinking around..any way! i hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase feels trapped, Kimiko is a touch clueless.

Kimiko has always hated these dinner Parties. It was nothing but fake smiles and false politeness. Ware she was taught from a young age that if you just smiled and went along with the many, many questions of the overly noisy business men and women then the night will move on faster and she could slink off to her own room and pretend that what was going on in the living area of the house had nothing to do with her father and that they would all leave in a timely fashion and give her the house back. 

Tonight though, was not one of those nights. No tonight she almost felt obligated to stay, obligated to put up with all the damn pesky questions, all the “Oh are you involved with any one yet?” or “do you plan on taking over your fathers company once he has retired.” So on and so forth. And what or better yet, who caused the feeling of obligation in her tonight? Well none other than her step brother Chase, who was forced to masquerade around as Zhen for the night. And if she thought her questions were bad, then you should have heard Chases, talk of marriage and having children, settling down with the right man, and taking over his mother’s company, or even letting what even future shot at a husband he had, take over while he stayed at home with whatever spawn they seemed to produce. 

And Chase took it, with practiced patients and years of hiding behind a mask of emotions that never belonged to him he took it. His painted lips stretched out into a smile as listened to them, one hand coming up to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind his ear before going to cross his hand s behind his back, always behind his back, never in the front ware it would bring more attention to anything on his chest. Any more than it already was. He looked like a doll, a doll dressed up in cloths he was forced in, in a life that he so obviously hated.  
That was why Kimiko was here, to make sure that…Jesus, What was she trying to make sure of? That she was worried that he would crack? That something bad would happen if she looked away from the boy that she despised on bad days and tolerated on good ones? That she was…god that she was worried?

With a groan she took a sip of her punch leaning against the wall, out of sight from the other stuffy busyness men that she most defiantly did not want to talk to what so ever. Her eyes glued to Chase. On the outside, you would have thought nothing was wrong. Zhen was an absolutely stunning woman. But Kimiko knew, she knew that Chase was positively dying, playing this game so that he could keep his mother farther off his case, make himself miserable just so that she could have…this? God she has never figured out why chase hadn’t told her, his life would just be...so much easier if he would come out and tell her.

In her musings Kimiko hadn’t noticed that Chase had excused himself, slinking off to their balcony ware no one in the room could see and or find him. It took her a few minutes, but she did find him, leaning against the railing, fingers fisted in his hair, shoes dissguarded to the side, there heal sharp and unforgiving. “Some party, Hu?” She said to break the silence, watching as Chase tensed, before letting out a small breath.” You could say that I suppose.” He said softly, maligning Kimiko to strain her ears to hear him. After that small bit of dialog between the two it was silent. The air heavy and tens about them.

“Why don’t you just tell her? ‘She finally asked, watching as the other tense once more, before letting out a low, and shallow chuckle.” Oh I knew you were just full of bright ideas.”

He bit sarcastically, not once looking over his shoulder at her. Kimiko bristled.” I’m serious chase! This is obviously tarring you apart, I just don’t see- “Your right. You don’t see.” He said, whirling around to face her, red rimmed eyes set into narrow glare, dishelved hair falling into his gaze.” You don’t see her positively perfect life, career, Ha! Daughter.” He said motioning to himself with bitter discuss.” She won’t tolerate this... this imperfection as she would call it, and as much as we may not see eye to eye, and as much as we may not see each other…She is my mother. And as much as I…regret to inform you, losing her right now would be a defining blow.” 

Kimiko shut her mouth, looking the other over, this...emotion this pain and disgust was so…different from the Chase she knows, the unbearably cocky and confidant Chase, the cold and calculating older brother, the sly and manipulative ass hole that everyone has come to know and love. She went to open her mouth once more, but was cut off as she heard the sliding glass door open behind her.

“Oh! Zhen sweetheart there you are!” Wow did Mrs. Young have timing or what. She turned around, watching as the older woman looked onto her son with concern going to open her mouth but was cut off before the question could even be voiced.” Mother, I was just… Getting some air, I forgot how stuffy these things are.” Chase said, an absolutely fake smile plastered on his face as he bent down, hooking the shoes back onto his feet, racking a hand threw his hair to move it back into place.

Mrs. Young’s brows remained furrowed for a moment longer, before she gave a small chuckle, taking sip of her drink.” Well, once you’re ready dear come meat Me with Mrs. Wilson, her son is here and I’m sure he would love to meet you.” She said taking another sip of her drink before ducking out of the balcony and back into her party.

Chase sat still for a moment, before adjusting his shirt, moving the color up just a bit higher so not so much showed, pulling at the front to make it billow just a bit more. “Every time that woman has some one for me to meet.” He said, making to walk passed Kimiko, who grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop.” That mask you have is chipping away Chase…I don’t know how much longer you can keep it up before it shatters.” She said softly. Watching the impassive look on his face, not even trying to stop him as he ripped his wrist from her grasp.  
“Perhaps. Tomohiko. You should keep your nose out of things it has no business being in.” he sneered before retreating back into the building, leaving Kimiko bye her lonesome. It took a few moments before she let out another sigh and downed the rest of her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure how I feel about this one. oh well if there is a prompt you guys would like to see in this universe, message me and Estelle and I can see what we can do

**Author's Note:**

> Ok these are all based off drabbles! So enjoy! I'll hopefully add more later again I have not had a beta look over this yet


End file.
